


Like Empty Suitcases

by bloodnuns



Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Gen, i hope maybe you guys can find something good in it too, there's no smut or anything in this, this is more something i needed to write, to let myself know that its possible to feel hopeful again someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodnuns/pseuds/bloodnuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has always been everything that everyone else needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Empty Suitcases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinypunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypunk/gifts).



> for Grim, who has always been as hopeful and supportive as I wish to be. <3

Frank has always been able to be everything that everyone else has needed. 

At 2am when Gerard was drunk and needed a ride home, Frank was that for him. 

Right after the release of Black Parade when Ray would tear up about missing Christa because they were on tour and needed a shoulder to lean on, Frank was that for him.

When things would get too hectic for Mikey and he would have trouble breathing and he needed a hand to hold to get through the droves of fans without collapsing, Frank was that for him.

 

When his mom needed a shoulder to cry on after his grandfather’s death. 

When his dad needed someone to talk to after the second divorce.

When his best friends needed someone to talk to and console them.

 

Frank was that for them.

And now as Frank sat on the edge of his bed, with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, it was starting to occur to him how much weight he was carrying.

It felt like there was an elephant sitting on his chest, preventing him from taking a deep breath. It felt like all of the walls were closing in on him and he only had seconds before they squashed him flat. It felt like being inside an iron maiden with no hope for escape. 

Frank felt like putty, moldable and shapeable to the handlers requirements, but otherwise formless. Helping his friends had become such an important part of his life that it became the only part of his life. 

His hand shot out from under his face and snatched the alarm clock off the bedside table, throwing it and smashing it against the opposite wall. It did nothing to relieve the pressure in his chest, but it felt good to break something. 

So he did it again. 

The lamp was a solid weight in his hands, but the shattering sounds it made when it hit the floor felt better than all the cigarettes he’d ever smoked. 

Frank stopped long enough to notice how quiet the house was. Ray was with Christa, and hadn’t called or texted in a couple days. Mikey had gone to spend the night with Gerard, and hadn’t checked in. He could do it-- and no one would notice until his body was a swollen, waterlogged mass of tissue in the bathtub. 

But he was a coward and wouldn’t go that far. 

He still needed out. 

He wasn’t even conscious of making the decision until he stood from the bed and crossed the room to his closet. 

If his friends didn’t care enough to check in or check on him, he wasn’t going to force them to be around him. In fact, he would un-force them to be around him so much that he would leave. The state. 

Frank hastily shoved his band t-shirts in his suitcase, followed by the two pairs of pants that he owned, all of his underwear and socks, and finally the one extra pair of shoes that he had. He grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, and shampoo and tossed them in zip up pocket. 

And that was it. Everything he owned aside from his furniture, packed into one bag. When you lived on the road, it was easy to live out of suitcases. It was easy to condense your entire life to some canvas and plastic wheels. It felt empty. Frank felt empty. 

Aside from the tight pain that still radiated from the middle of his chest. 

He slid his arms into his jacket and shoved his phone into his pocket. He picked his suitcase up by the handle on the side and made his way out of his room, taking one last look over his shoulder as a sort of goodbye to a room that he didn’t like the color of anyways. 

Down the hall and through the kitchen, Frank was finally starting to notice how awful the floral wallpaper was, and how badly it needed to be replaced. But that wasn’t really his problem anymore.

As he reached out to grip the knob on the front door, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it without looking at the caller ID, swinging the door open as he spoke. 

“Hello?”

“Hey dude,” came Mikey’s voice, and Frank stopped in the doorway.

“Hey,” he answered.

“I’m at the pizza place, Gee and I are bringing home a pizza, what do you want on your half?”

Frank dropped his bag and sighed real deep. 

“Mushrooms, no cheese, like always,” Frank said, a little more than exasperated with himself.

“Hey, I was thinking that maybe today is the day that you try something else Grandpa Franklin, but I suppose not,” Mikey teased.

“Fuck off.”

“Whatever, we’ll be there shortly. Love you, dude.”

“Whatever yourself, asshat. Love you too.” 

Frank hung up his phone, staring at it while the picture of Mikey disappeared from his Caller ID. He was being stupid. Frank picked his bag back up and went back in the house, tossing the bag in his closet to deal with later. 

He cleaned up the remnants of lamp and alarm clocked before the Way brothers busted through the door, Gerard sing-songing his name from the front of the house.

“Oh, Grandpa Fraaaaaankliiiiiin,” Gerard half-yodeled. 

Frank ended up disposing of the broken appliances in his bathroom trash can, leaving the broom in there with it so that he didn’t have to answer any questions. He made his way to the kitchen, Mikey was already pulling out paper plates. 

“Ray’s coming over in a little bit too. We’re going to play DND, care to roll up a character this time?” Mikey asked as Frank slid two pieces of pizza onto a plate. 

“The day I roll up a DND character is the day hell freezes over, nerds,” Frank replied before practically shoving half a slice of pizza in his mouth at once.

“Don’t say I didn’t ask,” Mikey replied, handing a plate to Gerard before fixing his own.

“I’ll bring the beer though. It’ll be a good time just watching you guys play,” Frank said.

“Sounds good,” Mikey answered.

Frank lost himself in his pizza, staring it down and thinking about the decision he almost made minutes ago. He wasn’t going any-goddamn-where. They’d get rid of him long after they could rightfully call him Grandpa.

_ Yeah, _ Frank thought, nodding his head to himself,  _ sounds good. _


End file.
